Bruises to Heal
by breaktherules
Summary: Alielle helps Fatora after her rescue from the Phantom Tribe. This story is being revised.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own El Hazard. Pioneer LDC does. (Wouldn't mind visiting though.)  
Notes- This story is rated T for some disturbing images, language and medium shoujo-ai content. - stands for thoughts. Also I am aware there may be some grammar problems, and I have been trying to work on that. I hope that there are not many:) This story takes place after "The Magnificent World" OVA. So Spoilers if you haven't seen it yet.

_Bruises To Heal_

Alielle couldn't sleep. Fatora kept thrashing about and moaning in her sleep. Alielle reached over and soothed her sweat soaked brow. "Shh, everything is okay now, my lady." She reassured her as Fatora quieted down and burrowed her head against her.

Just hours before, Princess Fatora had finally been rescued from The Phantom Tribe. She had been kidnapped about a week earlier and had been treated badly. The Phantom Tribe had abused, tortured and used her in many experiments, trying to find a way to force her to use the Eye of God, which Fatora and her sister Princess Rune could only control together as it was linked to their royal DNA.

Thank Heavens for Makoto, Mr. Fujiwasa and Nanami- the visitors from earth who had helped them to rescue Fatora and defeat the Phantom Tribe. Makoto had also stopped Ifurita, a demon God/Weapon that Nanami's evil brother, Jinnai had used to try to take over the kingdom along with Queen Diva and the Bugrom. Makoto and his friends arrived just in time to help Princess Rune. Makoto was almost an exact lookalike for Rune's sister Fatora, and he reluctantly agreed to pose as the Junior Princess as not to cause panic in the kingdom. Everyone was grateful except for Princess Fatora.

Fatora was not a easy person to like. She was arrogant, demanding and was less than thankful when confronted with Makoto and the others who had risked their lives to save her. On Roshtaria, cats were more than pets, they were bodyguards and living armor to the Royal Princesses. Since Ura had not stopped Fatora from being kidnapped, the Princess berated her and wanted to punish her. Only after Makoto pleaded with Fatora to leave the cat alone, Fatora threw Ura down, fired her and basically gave her to Makoto. She made it clear she was not impressed with Makoto as she talked down to him and basically shocked everyone with her behavior.

Alielle herself was a bit shocked by Fatora's behavior but she knew her like no one else did and was still so happy she was back home safe. Alielle had told her she was glad that she hadn't changed from HER Fatora, meaning that she wasn't a broken down victim and that the Phantom tribe had broken her spirit. Fatora asked Alielle if she had cheated on her when she was being kept captive. Alielle did have a thing for Shayla, but it wasn't love like she felt for Fatora. Alielle told the princess she was the only one she wanted, but Fatora asked "What about the redhead?" embarrassing both Shayla-Shayla and Alielle.

------

When Fatora and Alielle retired to their bed chambers, Fatora pulled the pink flower from her hair and undid her necklace letting it fall to the floor with a clatter. Then she pulled off her many layers of clothes and royal robe, also letting them fall to the floor and kicked her shoes off. She wore had wore no underwear underneath her clothes and robe.

"Lady Fatora?" Alielle began softly, because since she was her personal attendant as well as her lover, she either helped Fatora undress, or at least put her clothes and accessories away.

"Just LEAVE the DAMN things alone for now!" Fatora said harshly, as she slipped into the bed naked and pulled the covers over her head.

Alielle slipped off her tunic and joined her under the covers. As she nervously moved towards Fatora, she found the princess was lying curled in the fetal position. Alielle draped her arm over her. "Lady Fatora..?" Alielle asked softly. She wasn't sure what Fatora wanted or needed. BUT she needed Fatora, it had been a while now since they were last intimate, with Alielle first visiting her parents and then Fatora's kidnapping.

"Not NOW, I'm tired!" came Fatora's reply, much to Alielle's dismay, but she knew Fatora needed time to adjust to all that had happened to her.

"Yes, my Lady, Good night then." Alielle said as she slid to the other side of the bed, and tried to go to sleep.

Soon Fatora began to have nightmares and Alielle woke up. As she comforted Fatora by holding her, she brushed back the thick, dark brown hair from Fatora's shoulders. Her hair was soaked with sweat. Through the moonlit room Alielle noticed bruises all around her shoulders and neck.

"Those Bastards!" Alielle thought angrily, as she realized how bad Fatora had been abused. Since Fatora was so sweaty, Alielle pulled back most of the covers and examined Fatora's back which was covered in more bruises and scratches. Her arms had obvious needle marks where they had inserted who knows what into Fatora and to take her blood for the experiments.

Fatora was such a pale person that these marks and bruises really stood out. No wonder she had wore such a high necked robe this evening. She didn't want anyone to see her injuries. "Poor Fatora, and I was so busy running after Shayla & Nanami and Fatora was going through hell!" Alielle thought guiltily, as she could feel the tears start to sting her eyes.

"Uh Alielle, can you pull those blankets back up? I'm freezing my ass off!"

Alielle gasped and quickly pulled the blankets back up to Fatora. "Sorry, Lady Fatora, you were sweating and I thought you might be hot."

Fatora smirked " I usually am "HOT" but right now I feel anything but."

Then she turned and pulled Alielle down to her and held her little lover against her. "Lady Fatora, I am so truly sorry for what you went through. If I had never left to visit my family, this never would have happened!" Alielle cried out bitterly.

Fatora looked down and tilted Alielle's chin up so she could look into her large pink eyes. "You don't have to call me "LADY Fatora" when we are in here together, just Fatora is fine. Also don't blame yourself for what happened to me, there was no way you could have known what Galus and Nahato was planning to do to me. Hell, if you had stayed behind you may have gotten killed! Galus would have enjoyed causing me that torment!"

Fatora began shaking and pushed Alielle away, hot tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. "Those Assholes! Treating a Princess that way!" Fatora cried out as she sat up and slammed her fist into the mattress.

"Alielle, they tortured me with some strange device everyday, they shocked me, beat me, anything you can think off! I tried to fight them but I couldn't fight all those evil bastards! I just wasn't strong enough." Fatora began to sob uncontrollably, which was a very rare thing to see since she hardly ever cried.

"Fatora, my love, it's okay now.. you are back home with me and your sister." Alielle said as she soothingly stroked Fatora's arm.

"Yes, it's finally sinking in that I'm back with you and where I belong, but it was strange meeting those weirdo's from Earth, especially that guy who looks like me! "Why did it take so long to rescue me? "And URA! What a lousy excuse for protection! She was no where around when I was taken captive, I deserve better than that! I'm royalty for God's sake!"

Alielle sighed a small sigh as Fatora ranted. Yep, She's definitely acting like her old self she thought wryly.

Suddenly Fatora stopped her rant and turned to Alielle, suddenly gathering her up in a big hug. Alielle felt something warm fall on her shoulder and knew Fatora was crying again.

"I hurt, Alielle. My body is nothing but one big bruise all because of this hell I've been through. I just want to hide under my covers and stay here. Though I don't want to show any weakness to the others. Only you see the real me and that's how I want it to stay."

Alielle wiped away a tear from Fatora's cheek.

"I missed you Alielle, and I want nothing more than to make love to you." Fatora said as she kissed her softly on the lips. "I just need to take it slowly."

"Whenever you are ready Fatora, I'm willing to kiss every bruise on your body, I'll make you feel good again. You know how I love you." Alielle said as she hugged her Princess tightly.

"More than those redheads?" Fatora asked half seriously.

"Oh..Fatora, Of course I like redheads, but you are my one true love. You have been ever since we met."

Fatora smiled wickedly as she said "Well, there is a really big bruise on the inside of my thigh that hurts pretty bad, I think it needs a kiss."

"Ooh Fatora..!" Alielle squealed happily as she dove under the covers to attend to the bruise and hopefully other things.

"Alielle?"

"Yes, Fatora?" Alielle smiled looking up from under the covers.

"I love you, too." Fatora replied as she laid back and could feel the healing power of being back home again begin.

fin

Additional authors note: Fatora is one of my favorite characters, because she is so over the top in the anime. If you have watched El Hazard she can be very two-dimensional and almost like a villain. But I like to think she is not always that way, and I am a romantic so I like to believe to she and Alielle really love each other despite their woman chasing and silly schemes. This story is dedicated to Dookychan, who was and still is one of the best Fatora and Alielle fanfic writers. If you haven't seen the anime, you should try it. Lots of other great characters like Shayla- Shayla, Miz, Fujisawa, Afura, Makoto, Ifurita, Jinnai, and Nanami. Hope you like this story and thanks for reading.


End file.
